Truthfully
by hanakisa
Summary: "My dad is going to kill us…"L looks down at him. "You're probably right." Light looks up at L. He smiles and laughs. "Truthfully, my father scares me." L chuckles as well. "Truthfully, he scares me too." LxLight, OOC, Fluff.


**Please read A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Is L alive? Is he fucking Light? No? Then no, I don't own it.**

**Truthfully**

Light sighed as he continued to type on the computer.

Nothing

They still had no leads on Kira. He paused in his typing to look at the only other occupant of the room.

L was as focused as ever.

Light sighed again as he looked back at his screen. Truthfully he had liked the detective for a while now.

He always thought of L as his idol when he was younger. His father always told him stories of the great detective L when he was little. When he met him at the college orientation he thought the man was very attractive. Then when he learned that he was actually L, he was overjoyed to finally meet his idol.

It saddened him though when he was told that he was a suspect in the Kira case. However, eventually he proved his innocence to the man and befriended him.

It startled him when one day he woke from a very vivid dream about L with soiled sheets. At the time he was still chained to L and he was so embarrassed. The raven didn't pry about whom he had dreamed of though. He simply called Watari to come collect the soiled sheets. Light blushed bright red when the man sent a questioning look at him.

Then he realized that his feeling for L had developed into attraction, and eventually love. He never told the detective this, and kept it to himself. Light knew that there was no way the dark haired man could love him back.

Even though he has been proved innocent he is still chained to L. Light both hated and loved that fact. He loves it because he had a reason to spend so much time with the one he loves, but he hates it because it can get extremely awkward sometimes. Well, that and the fact that he desperately wants L to trust him and to believe that he is not Kira. Knowing that the detective doesn't trust him hurt Light more than anything.

He sighed for a third time.

As L heard a second sigh from next to him he looked over at Light worriedly.

He knew that the boy held feelings for him. He wouldn't be a good detective if he didn't. Truthfully he held feelings for the teenager as well. L knew as soon as he saw the boy that he was attracted to him. He pushed that to the side though as he was a suspect.

Still, he couldn't help but admire him. His feelings grew as he realized that Light was closer to his level than anyone he had ever met. He could have in depth conversations with the boy that he hadn't been able to have with anyone else. He finally had someone who could beat him at chess, on occasion. The boy's intellect just attracted him more.

Meeting him in person made his heart beat quicken as he saw the boy up close in real life, not on a computer monitor. When he told the boy that he was a suspect in the Kira case he felt horrible when a saddened look crossed his angelic features.

He was overjoyed when Light was proven innocent. Being the selfish person he was he wanted to spend more time with the boy and claimed that he still suspected him and that Light need to be watched. So he chained them together.

Somewhere along the line he fell in love with the auburn haired boy.

Most people would have confessed when they realized that the other felt the same. That was impossible though. L cursed that he wasn't born later or that Light wasn't born earlier. There was too big of an age difference. It would be pedophilic to be with the boy. Light was only seventeen, L was twenty-five. There was eight years keeping them apart.

He remembered a night three weeks ago when he was sitting on his side of the bed working on the case on his laptop. He didn't sleep much so once Light would fall asleep he would pull his laptop out and work on the case. He was typing when he heard Lights voice. "Ryuuzaki…" L continued to type. "What does Light-kun want?" He asked as continued to work. The next thing the boy said made him freeze on the spot.

"Mmm R-Ryuuzaki…Please….More…" Wide eyed the Detective turned to see the boy was still asleep. Light was asleep, moaning for him, and had an erection. "Nnh! L!" The sounds the boy was making made his blood run south. He reached over to Light and stroked his face. He quickly brought his hand back and got up. He quickly went into the bathroom to take care of his little 'problem'.

When he came back out of the bathroom Light was awake and blushing at the ruined sheets. L didn't ask anything. He just asked Watari to come collect the sheets so they could go into the wash.

Since then he decided that if Light wanted a relationship with him than he had to ask. L didn't want to pressure the boy into a relationship.

When Light sighed a third time he finally spoke. "Is Light-kun okay?"

Light blinked and looked over at L. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"I don't believe you."

Light looked confused. With a small laugh he asked, "Why would you not believe that I am tired?"

L gave him a calculating look. "Light-kun has not yawned once. You have merely sighed. Along with the fact that you just finished your third cup of coffee, I can deduct that you are not actually tired yet. I would say that it is a better chance that you are frustrated that you haven't discovered anything about the Kira case all night, but for the past forty-five minutes you have been staring into space doing nothing at all. This leads me to believe that you are distracted by something that is on your mind. I will ask again. What is the matter?"

Light rolled his eyes. On the inside he was panicking though. _'What the hell do I say!' _He remained calm on the outside and quickly said. "You only asked if I was okay. I told you I'm fine."

L's eyes narrowed. "You also lied, and now you are trying to get out of telling me what is wrong." The fact that Light didn't trust him enough to tell him what is wrong unnerved him._ 'Why won't he tell me what is bothering him?' _

Light shook his head and turned back to the computer. "I lied because it is none of your business. Also, I am not trying to get out of answering you. I am simply ignoring your question."

The next thing Light knew he was inches away from L's face. The raven haired man had spun his chair around to face him while pulling the chair closer at the same time. L's dark eyes looked deeply into his. "Please tell me Light-kun. It bothers me that you are keeping things from me. I care about you and I don't want you to keep things from me."

Light stared back wide-eyed. His thoughts were racing so fast that he began to feel dizzy. _'He cares about me…' _He felt his heart beat speed up and butterflies formed in his stomach. _'He _cares_ about me. _He _cares about me. He cares about_ me. _He cares about me!'_

Before Light realized what he was doing he had his lips firmly pressed against L's.

L was shocked. Light Yagami was kissing him. He was so shocked that before he could respond Light had pulled away and was now looking at him with a fearful expression. "L…I…I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-" Before he could finish that sentence L grabbed him around the waist and kissed him.

Now it was Light's turn to be shocked, but he quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around the detective's neck kissing back. He felt L's tongue lick his lips and he gasped in surprise. L took this chance to dive in and he began to explore Lights mouth. Light moaned at the feeling. Hesitantly his own tongue began to play with L's. This went on for a few minutes before they broke apart for air. Their mouths were connected by a string of saliva, and both were panting with blushes.

L looked into lights eyes. "Light-kun…I love you."

Light smiled up at him as his heart beat faster in happiness and those butterflies came back. "I love you too L."

L looked at him seriously. "Light, if we do this…If we start a relationship…I won't be able to ever let you go. If I travel somewhere for a case you would have to come. I am not leaving you behind."

Light laughs and kisses him again. "I want this. Please L, don't let me go."

With this said L shows a bit of his actual strength and picks Light up bridal style. He quickly carries the boy to their bedroom and lays him gently on the bed.

As L climbs on top of Light he says in Lights ear in a husky whispered voice, "Are you sure?"

Light simple kisses him and whispers back, "Yes."

L kisses him again, removing their handcuffs. Slowly he trails his hands down the boy's chest while unbuttoning Lights shirt. Once it was off L leans up and removes his own shirt before leaning back down to trail kisses all over Lights neck. He quickly rid them of their pants and underwear.

They stared at each other's bodies in the moonlit room. Light was blushing. _'He is staring at me…at my…and he's...'_ Slowly Lights eyes trailed downward. _'What the-… How the hell is THAT supposed to fit in me!' _

L saw his panicked look and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle with Light-kun."

L got up and Light looked at him questioningly as he went through a drawer. Soon L was back with a bottle. Light looked confused. "What is that?" L laughed. "This is lube. It will help to not hurt as bad." Light blushed brightly. "Oh…"

L quickly covered three of his fingers in lube. He smiles at Light and tells him to spread his legs and to relax his muscles. Light does as he is told and gasps when one of L's fingers enters him.

L looks at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Light nods. "It just…feels weird."

L smiles and begins to move his finger in and out slowly. When Light began to moan in pleasure he quickly slipped the second in. This went unnoticed until he began to make scissoring motions to stretch the boy more. He whimpered a bit in pain but soon it began to feel good again and he began to moan again. The same happened with the third finger and soon Light was prepared.

L removed his fingers from the boy and covered his dick with more lube. He positioned himself and smiled at Light. "I love you Light." Slowly he began to push into the teen. Once he was all that way in he paused to let Light adjust.

The boy was whimpering in pain and has tears staining his cheeks. L kissed the tears away and whispered comforting word in his ears. "Don't worry…I'll make you feel really good soon."

Once the pain faded away Light move experimentally. A wave of pleasure hit him as he did this. A moan escaped his lips and L smirked at him. "Ready?" Light looked up at him with pleasure filled eyes. "Yes…Please move."

L moved out and quickly thrust back in. This caused both of them to moan. Soon the pace was getting faster and deeper. Suddenly, Light screamed out in pleasure, "Ahhh!" L smirked and aimed for that spot again with a grunt. "Oh! L!" Light called out in pleasure.

L shivered as Light unknowingly called his real name. "Nhh Light!" L continued to thrust in and out as Light screamed in pleasure.

"L! I'm gonna-" Light couldn't finish that sentence before he came while yelling out, "Ahhh! L!"

Hearing his name called like that and feeling Light clench around him was too much for L. He climaxed, spilling his seed into Light, while yelling, "Light!"

They lay in bed panting and holding each other in the afterglow. As L brought the covers over them Light sighs happily and snuggles into him.

As they lay together a thought comes to Lights mind. "My dad is going to kill us…"L looks down at him. "You're probably right."

Light looks up at L. He smiles and laughs. "Truthfully, my father scares me."

L chuckles as well. "Truthfully, he scares me too. Well, at least we don't have to worry about that for a while. We can tell him when you are ready."

Light smiles up at him. "Thank you. I love you L."

L kisses him sweetly. "I love Light-chan too."

Light snuggles into the older man with a yawn.

L wraps his arms tighter around his young lover. Slowly they drift off into sleep knowing that everything will work out.

After all, truthfully love conquers all obstacles.

**A/N**

**Hana: Oh. My. God. What have I done? I can't believe it.**

**Readers that know me: No. Way.**

**Hana: So…for anyone out there who doesn't understand why we are all so shocked is because…there is no, I repeat, NO angst in this. Anyone who has read my other stories knows that almost every story I have written has some form of angst or suicide. **

**Readers that know me: RUN IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Hana: Hey! Well…okay….maybe it is the end of the world. Anyway! How did I do? This was the first Death note story that I have ever written. Actually, this is the first Non-Naruto story I have ever written. Not to mention the first lemon that I actually think I did good on. I actually completely expected this to be a suicide-fic where Light kills himself because he thinks that L will never love him. I was shocked when it became a really fluffy story. Oh! I know the characters are probably OOC but I don't care! I always make characters OOC. **

**Please review! Tell me how I did! Cookies for corrections! **


End file.
